


To The River

by RyanAckart



Series: Logan the Lone Courier - Part 1 [7]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harkness, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Top Lone Wanderer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanAckart/pseuds/RyanAckart
Summary: After Logan rescues his dad from Vault 112, they return to Rivet City to convince Doctor Li to reconsider Project Purity--and also so Logan can introduce James to his boyfriend





	To The River

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me at **fairtomato.twitter.com**

A certain kind of comfort fills Logan as he and his dad finally see the familiar ship in the water. It’s a safe place in the wasteland, sure. But he knows it’s Harkness making him feel this way. Is this going to be the situation he’s hoped for? Jefferson Memorial isn’t far from Rivet City. Working with his dad while also being close to Harkness? That’s exactly what he’s wanted from the wasteland.

What will his role be? He has programming experience and can hack computers but without the Brotherhood, will he better serve by providing protection? Can he protect the entire memorial alone? Maybe Harkness can spare some guards or add the memorial to their rotation...

He knows he’s getting a little ahead of himself. First, he wants Harkness and his dad to meet. And Li has to agree to joining them.

Harkness isn’t in the market but when he asks, a guard tells him he went on his break. “Do you need anything while we’re here?” Logan asks.

“We can always use more ammo. You’re running low on microfusion cells, aren’t you?”

“I always am. They’re expensive and Tenpenny Tower might as well have robbed me at gunpoint. You should’ve let me steal my caps back.”

“Stealing isn’t right.”

“Pfft.”

“Besides, we didn’t need to spend so much time at the tower.”

“Would’ve been better than Andale,” he mutters with a shudder. He’s just glad the adults, aside from the old man, are dead and they didn’t turn into meat pie. The wasteland’s rough but cannibalism? That’s unforgivable. Just one more bullet point to add to the list of fucked up things he’s seen. “Anyways, happier things. We’ll come back here before it closes for the night. Let’s head to the break room so you can meet my boyfriend.” Referring to Harkness as his boyfriend is still new--he’s thought about it a lot and they've been doing everything boyfriends do but saying it makes it feel a little more...well, he’s not sure. He’s never called anyone his actual _boyfriend_ before, it’s exciting.

They enter through the open door and see only one person inside. Harkness’ back is to them while he makes coffee.

“Hey, babe,” Logan greets.

He spins around then rushes over to him so they can hug. Then Harkness gets a good look at his companion and his eyes widen. “He found you.”

“I did. Vault 112 was near Tenpenny Tower and a slaver hangout.”

“That’s...”

“That’s not even the half of it! But before I forget to actually introduce you--this is my dad, James. And this is Harkness, my...boyfriend.”

He smiles and shakes James’ hand. “Good to meet you. Logan’s told me a lot about you.”

“Likewise. He was excited to get back here.”

“Heh, yeah, I was. How long do you have? I need to tell you the story because it’s fucking unreal.”

He looks at the clock. “I just took my lunch break so we have almost an hour.”

“Do you wanna grab something to eat?”

“Nah. Let me just finish making my coffee and then I’ll sit down.”

“You’re skipping lunch? Oh, well, I suppose it is alright but...” He and his dad sit down and he pulls packaged food from his bag. “I have potato crisps, cheezy poofs, Fancy Lands, some Yum Yum eggs-”

“Those deviled eggs make me sick and I’m not sure if I can even get sick.”

“They are pretty gross. I only keep them because I figure it’s at least a little bit better than starving. Not by much though.”

“I’ll take the cheezy poofs and we can share our usual Fancy Lads.”

“I want those potato crisps though,” James says, plucking them up.

Logan watches Harkness put three sugar packets in a single cup of coffee. The man _really_ likes sweets. He joins them at the table. “So what was Vault 112 like? Wait, no, what’s this about a slaver camp?”

“First, we need to go to Tenpenny Tower. I fucking _hate_ that place. Those people are bigoted, annoying, ghoul-hating. Ugh. Ugh, ugh, ugh. Some ghoul was fighting with the guard but they refused to let ghouls in. He let me in for five hundred caps. That hurt but not as bad as what it took to get info about Evergreen Mills.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask.”

“No one there knew anything about the place except one woman who tried to flirt with me. I put my hand up and said, ‘Cool but I’m gay.’ Anyways, she charged one thousand caps for the information.”

Harkness whistles. “Fifteen hundred in the span of ten minutes?”

“It pained me to fork that much over but obviously it was worth it.” He describes the mill he was originally going to bypass but couldn’t because of the (ungrateful) people. “They had another fucking behemoth! It was inside this giant electrified fence but I left it in there because I don’t got a fat man this time. I looted the corpses so I was able to get some of my caps back at least. Now on to the vault.” Smith Casey’s garage, the claustrophobic virtual reality pods, Braun, mercy-killing the vault residents. Then the journey home and the cannibals of Andale. “And then I finally made it to Rivet City where my dad and boyfriend could meet before Li tells us she’s not joining Project Purity.”

“Not with that attitude,” James tsks.

“If you were anyone else in the wasteland, I probably wouldn’t believe all this. But I know from experience that you’re good at finding outlandish scenarios.”

“ _They_ find _me_.”

“I’m just relieved you’re also good at making it out in one piece. Are you heading to the science lab after this?”

“Yes-” James begins but Logan interrupts him.

“No. We’re getting supplies at the market then I’m showering and then we’ll go.”

“What about spending the night?”

Logan nods. “Even if Li agrees right now, she’ll need time to gather her team and equipment.” He looks at the time. “How about you meet us at the Weatherly after work?”

“Okay. Nine? I have to get back to it now.” He shakes James’ hand again. “Great having the opportunity to meet you.”

“Yes, it was. I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other now.”

James walks out of the break room but Logan stops Harkness for a kiss. “I’m so happy,” he murmurs against his lips.

“You should be. You found your dad. You did it.”

Logan’s head rests against his shoulder despite the discomfort from his security uniform. “You still want to go back to your place tonight?”

“Yes. I always want you to come over.” Harkness kisses his head before they go into the hall.

“Did you two get lost?” James jokes.

“Har har. Let’s get a hotel room so I can sort through what junk I wanna sell. You can pay since this is all your fault anyways. See ya tonight, Harkness.”

“See you.”

“Leave your son behind in a vault once and never hear the end of it!”

Logan grins and shoulders him--lightly.

~~~~~

Besides the overseer, James was mostly liked in the vault. He’s charming but Li knows him well and she’s not budging on her decision. Until Logan convinces her. Somehow. Even he’s surprised.

“Damn it, you two. You really think this time will be different?”

“Yes,” James answers. “This time we’ll have the GECK. I’m not saying it’ll be easy but once we find one...this is it, Madison. Project Purity will be a success.”

She sighs. “I can’t believe I believe you. I need a couple days to gather my team and ensure the experiments running will be taken care of. We’ll leave Sunday morning.”

Father and son exit the lab and stare at each other.

“She agreed,” James mutters.

“Maybe this thing’s gonna be a reality after all. But where the fuck are we finding a GECK?”

“I’m not sure. But we’ll figure it out. First, we need to get settled at the memorial. The rest comes after.”

~~~~~

Logan probably couldn’t be happier in this moment. He’s sitting with a glass of rum and Nuka-Cola while both his dad and his boyfriend laugh at one of his jokes. Even after all this time, Logan’s still fascinated by the difference between Harkness’ gruff work personality and the one with his friends. When not guarding Rivet City from the wasteland’s many dangers, Harkness is soft and kind and easy-going. As he jumps off Logan’s joke and tells a story about a citizen claiming he got abducted by aliens a couple years ago, Logan’s pretty sure he loves him. Harkness has been a light in all this darkness and he hopes he’s provided the same for him.

James confirms he’s heard alien rumors as well. “They say aliens were the ones who first placed deathclaw eggs in Old Olney. Then when they hatched, they helped spread them to the rest of the country.”

“ _They?_ Who the hell is this they? That's so stupid.”

“The part about Old Olney or the part about aliens?” Harkness asks.

Logan glances at him cautiously. “Do you believe in aliens?”

“Do you not...? Babe, all the things you’ve seen and that’s where you draw line?”

“He’s got a point, son. The universe is bigger than we could ever truly comprehend, it’s highly unlikely that life exists solely on this planet.”

“I know that, of course other life forms exists, but what are we talking about here? Little green dudes running around probing farmers and brahmin? Earth sucks, why would they want to come here of all places? Next you’ll tell me they started the Great War.”

James and Harkness exchange glances. “That’s another theory-”

“Oh no. No, no. We’re not using the word ‘theory’ for this. Is this like a cult or something or the average scavenger belief?”

“There is a cult who worships aliens,” James confirms. “At least there was. It has been years since I was on the surface.”

“I ran into cult members sometimes during...my old job.”

Logan’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Occasionally they’d grab hold of one of our people and insist they were alien gods in disguise.” He looks at James. “I completely forget their name though.”

“...So do I, now that I think about it.”

“Hm, odd. But I haven’t heard much these last few years. Maybe they fizzled out or went totally underground.”

Logan shakes his head. “If I ever come across aliens running around the wasteland, you two will be the first I tell.”

They talk a little while longer until James stretches and says he’s getting tired.

“This trip's felt like a year,” Logan groans. “We’ll see you in the morning.” He hugs his dad before he leaves to his hotel room.

When the couple is alone, Harkness asks, “Did you want another drink or do you want to go back to my place?”

“Let’s go back to yours.”

Harkness insists on paying their tab this time then they’re off. As they walk, Logan slips his hand into Harkness’. “You’re, uh, you’re okay with being introduced as my boyfriend, right?”

He chuckles. “I thought that’s what we were this whole time. Aren’t we?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s just, I dunno how these things work, y’know? We’ve never actually discussed the _boyfriend_ aspect specifically, things just sort of happen naturally.”

“I think we’re at a place where we can use that word freely. I want to be with you and only you, Logan.”

“That’s exactly what I want too.”

That’s what they’ve been doing after all. He wants to bang on pots and pans and tell everyone in DC that they’re together, but he knows Harkness is a bit more reserved. But they’ve held hands in the market, other guards have seen them spending time in the break room, and Harkness has told Lana directly about them.

“Obviously you’re happy to have found your dad, it’s clear to see, but how’d that really go?”

Logan told him the story while his dad was around but joked around a lot. “I was upset. Really, really upset. I screamed, I cried, I was absolutely enraged. I’m still dealing with the hurt he caused but traveling together this last week and spending so much time with him again is helping me deal with it. I told him all the fucked up stuff that’s happened since he left. Partly because he should know, partly because I wanted him to feel guilty...and he promised he wouldn’t leave me again but y’know, I just can’t help but wonder how the conversation would go if I didn’t want to help with this project. Would he still make all these promises to me or would he abandon me again?”

“Have you mentioned that to him?”

“No. I’m not sure if I should or not. I am willing to help so what’s the point?”

“He’s put you through a lot. If you’re still questioning his actions and have these concerns, it could be worth talking that out. Otherwise you might just keep coming back to it.”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “Maybe tomorrow since we got the entire day to do whatever while we wait for Li. Though my dad will probably wander into the science lab to look at their experiments. But that’s fine because I wanted to spend time with you too.”

“I can go with you to the memorial if you still leave on Sunday.”

“Good. Let’s just hope we don’t have to fight through that fucking place a third time or I’m gonna riot.”

“No one’s seen any movement in that area lately. We can always check.”

“Maybe. If we’re quiet. I’d like to go one day without fighting anything. For now though...” They’ve made it to Harkness' room and he watches him unlock the door. “We have all night together.”

Logan grabs his hand and pulls him into the room, shutting the door and closing them into their own little world. Being security chief must have its perks. His home is nicer than the hotel rooms. It’s a little larger--has a dedicated kitchen and eating area, a bed and dresser, and another lounging spot. It’s even close to some bathrooms and showers. The only thing Logan wishes is that he had some posters or something to glue on the walls. His vault quarters were always covered in drawings and pages from old comics.

“Did you ever finish your scavenger story?”

Logan blinks, realizing they’re by the bed and Harkness is changing out of his pants. “Well, I did. But then I decided it needed a scene of really hot sex on top of their treasure so I need to finish that up.”

Harkness laughs. “Ah, do you need some inspiration?” He saunters up to Logan and slips hands onto his hips.

“Yeah, I think I do,” he whispers before grabbing his face and kissing him thoroughly. “God, I’ve been waiting since the last time I left to do that.”.

“So have I.” Harkness grins then pushes Logan down onto the bed. They’ve slept together multiple times now, Logan’s been in Harkness’ room every single time he’s visited. They’re learning each other’s bodies, growing more and more comfortable with each other. Logan cares deeply for this man.

He lies down and waits for Harkness to grab their oil. It doesn’t take him long and then he’s joining him, straddling his waist. They’re both still wearing underwear but Logan’s dick still twitches when Harkness rubs himself over his bulge. His hand reaches to squeeze Harkness’ clothed cock while the other runs up his thigh.

Only when their cocks are both hard does Harkness finally strip those last barriers away. Logan’s busy slicking his fingers and when Harkness leans over to kiss him, he slips them inside him. He grinds against his hand, shivering when Logan finally has four pumping into him.

“You ready for me?” Logan murmurs.

When he nods, his hand reaches to jerk himself off a few times. Harkness moves his hips so Logan can guide his cock to his hole. He sinks down slowly, small little thrusts until he’s sitting on it fully. Logan teases his nails against his inner thigh, enjoying the shiver it elicits. Harkness rocks himself a few times before using his legs to start moving up and down and Logan watches fascinated as he repeatedly disappears inside him.

He looks at Harkness’ bouncing cock and wraps a hand around it to stroke him lazily. He puts the muscles covering his thighs to good use, using them to power his hips. Logan smacks his ass and enjoys the sound it makes, but he has to ask,

“Do you like that?”

Harkness’ eyes are closed, he nods. “Again,” he moans.

A smack echoes through the air again. Harkness flinches and tightens around his cock. As he continues to ride him, Logan continues to sprinkle in the occasional spank at random intervals. He thrusts up a little faster and harder, until he grabs Harkness’ hips and pounds into him. His hands fall to brace himself on the mattress and he moans loudly.

Logan slows down, eyes focused on all the little expressions he’s making. He hits him slow and deep for a bit before speeding right up again. By the time he stops a second time, Harkness’ thighs are quivering as he tries to push himself up and down.

“Why don’t we give your legs a break?”

He nods in agreement. Logan pulls out before they shift around. Harkness ends up with his head on the mattress and his ass in the air, just waiting for his thick cock to plunge in once more. This is one of Logan’s favorite sights. He licks his lips at the way his hole is just _inviting_ him to bury his face and he only doesn’t because a mouthful of slick isn’t exactly tasty. Next time though...

He spanks his ass again then pushes his dick right in. Harkness sighs with pleasure as Logan thrusts into him. His fingers clench the blanket below them. His legs gradually slip until he’s spread out on the bed and Logan’s pounding into him from above, cock trapped between the bed and his body. Logan’s hand rubs down his back, nails scratching just hard enough to redden the skin. By the way he’s moaning, Logan’s pretty sure he’s close. He doesn’t let up this time, fucking Harkness’ eager hole until he gasps. He spasms around his cock and orgasms. Logan shivers with the added pleasure and fills Harkness with his own cum.

He leans over, kissing his back as he slowly thrusts a few final times. Harkness is panting when he pulls out. Logan nuzzles his neck then sits up so he can move and they can clean up.

A few minutes later, his eyes close as the tips of Harkness’ fingers brush along his skin softly. He sighs happily, easily settling into his arms. He’s glad it’s Friday and that his boyfriend has the weekend off.

“Oh, I got you a small gift,” Harkness says. “Well, I got it a while back but it wasn’t ready until a couple days ago.”

Despite how comfortable he is, Logan still pops right up. “What is it?”

He laughs. “I’ll get it. Go sit at the table.”

Logan quickly slips underwear on, Harkness a little more slowly than he’d prefer, and waits eagerly. What could it possibly be?

Harkness places a wooden case in front of him. The shape gives no hints to its contents. He opens it and inside are many small figurines. He picks one up, trying to determine the material. One half of the set is wood, the other is some sort of mystery. He sees a little horse and then it clicks.

“These are chess pieces!”

“Correct.” Harkness then places the board down too. “Do you like it...?”

Logan notices he sounds nervous. “Yes.” He stands and hugs him. “I’m going to teach you and then I can be Rivet City Chess Champion. I love it. I...” He looks at Harkness. “I love you.”

Harkness stares then embraces him again tightly. “I love you too.”

Logan feels overjoyed. It’s easy to know he does love Harkness. He’s ready to deal with whatever the wasteland throws at them next. But for this moment, he’s going to enjoy the rest of their night and teach his boyfriend how to play chess.


End file.
